Remembering the lost
by Devil-may-care101
Summary: Everyone can remember the ones they've lost, even if only for one night. Now its the team's turn to remember. Oneshot, please r'n'r.


_A story about no character in particular. Again, not my usual style so feedback is greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all_

* * *

It was October 6th. Nothing special in particular about that date. Nothing that made it stand out from the average day.

It was 7pm, and apart from the few lab techs and occasional cop, the lab was quiet. Even Mac's office was empty, the lights off, the desk neatly organised, the jacket slung over the chair as if waiting for its occupant. But tonight, Mac Taylor would not be coming into the office. Neither would any of his team.

It was an unspoken agreement - every year, on this date, regardless of what was happening in the outside world, the team would meet. It didn't matter where, didn't matter at what time, but they would meet.

On this night, there would be no talk about the cases they were working. There would be no discussion of what was going on in their own lives, no discussions about their jobs in general, no discussion about the world that continuously revolved around them.

Tonight, they would meet to remember those who'd they'd lost.

Each member of the team had lost somebody in the course of their life, someone whose absence was felt deeply by those close to them. To the rest of the world, they were just a few people, and the world had continued to turn, but to those who knew them, they were special people, people who had given so much to the world without even being recognised.

All crammed into a booth at the back of the bar, drinks in hand, they held their silence, honouring the memories of those who'd moved on. Tonight was for remembering what had made those people so special, a night for sharing stories and making jokes. But tonight was also for remembering what had got them all to this place at all, for these people were not perfect, not matter how much they were loved.

Mac remembered Claire. The way she'd always been so giving, how she'd always been able to cheer him up after a hard day at work. The way she'd insisted that he live in the present rather than in the past. Finally, after 4 years, did he tell his team about the beach ball, and how he'd been unable to get rid of it because her breath was still in there.

Stella remembered Victoria Page, the girl who'd been almost a sister to her in childhood. Her blood sister. She remembered the way that Victoria had protected Stella, the way that they'd been so close even as they grew older. She remembered the way that Victoria had instigated her love of shopping into her.

Danny remembered Louie, the brother who he'd never been able to set straight. He told them of seemingly random childhood memories, but ones which had stuck with him through the bad times, such as drawing in concrete and riding their bikes at all hours to escape their chores. How Louie had finally been able to repay his brother for everything he'd done to him.

Lindsay remembered her friends, the ones who'd been murdered so many years before. She remembered their plans for that summer, their plans for life. Told stories of who often they'd gotten into trouble in class for being late or talking too much. How they'd stuck by each other even when the times got tough.

Flack remembered Aiden, the friend whom he considered to be his sister and best friend. He explained all about her tough attitude and her sarcastic approach to life. Told them about her early days when she was a cop trying to make her mark, talked about her various pursuits in life that anyone rarely knew about.

Hawkes remembered his mother, who had died of cancer when he was 10. How she'd given him the motivation to become a doctor, how she'd always been there to support his many ventures as a child, even when her sickness was at its worst. How she'd fought so hard and yet had been unable to continue fighting.

Adam remembered his sister Jane, the girl who'd been so sweet and innocent, yet had been unable to defend herself for fear of upsetting or hurting someone else. How she'd been unable to hurt a fly and would always apologise even if she wasn't in the wrong. How they'd shared many an afternoon watching mindless TV, talking about anything under the sun.

Their pain was what had brought this team together, throughout their many experiences, regardless of the different paths they had taken to get here. They had been brought together to remember. To remember everything, even the tough times, even the hard.

Yet tonight was only one night. Tomorrow, they will go back to work as if everything is like it always is. They will not talk about what has been said, will not bring up any of the memories they'd buried for so long. They will act as they always have, keeping each others secrets as deeply as they keep their own.

But still, they will return. Year after year, no matter what happens, they will return and will once more share their memories, whether they be of those they had lost long ago or those who'd been lost recently. Its what keeps them together.

* * *

_Yes I know, it is a little depressing but I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Please review, it makes me happy and I would like to know whether you think this style works_


End file.
